Sahabat Bintang
by Fiyui
Summary: Hinata adalah seorang gadis bangsawan. tetapi ia sangat kesepian, karena ayah maupun keluarganya yang lain tidak menganggap keberadaannya. tapi, kehidepannya berubah setelah ia mengenal seorang anak yang menyamarkan namanya menjadi Sahabat Bintang. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N **: Holaaaa minna*lambai-lambai* saya datang dari planet SasuSaku dan mampir ke planet NaruHina untuk mengirimkan pesan yang telah tersampaikan*halah* pada kalian semua. kali ini saya datang dengan Fic NaruHina, tadinya mau dibuat SasuSaku, tapi kayaknya lebih cocok NH aja hahaha. Fic ini saya persembahkan spesial untuk **Ghifia Kuraudo** partner-ku *ngaku-ngaku* Dan para NaruHina Lovers. ini dia 'Sahabat Bintang' jreng jreng…

**Disclaimer** : Masashi Kishimoto

**Pair** : NaruHina

**Warning** : OOC, Typo(maybe), aneh, AU, gaje dan lain-lain

…

Bintang cantik…

Aku ingin kau tahu

Sesungguhnya aku sendiri

Walaupun aku hidup dilingkungan mewah

Aku tetap sendiri

Tidak ada yang peduli padaku

Keluarga kandungku-pun tak peduli

Mereka menganggap aku tak ada

Aku kesepian

Sangat kesepian

Kesepian dalam hidupku kini

Hey Bintang cantik…

Bolehkah aku meminta?

Bolehkah aku berharap?

Adakah setitik harapan untukku?

Harapan yang dihadiahkan Tuhan untukku?

Jika memang ada

Aku ingin seseorang

Seseorang yang selalu ada untukku

Mendengar keluhanku

Membuatku tertawa

Membuatku merasa nyaman

Merasa terlindungi

Bahagia

Dan membuatku merasakan.

.

.

.

.

Jatuh cinta

**~Sahabat Bintang~**

Ribuan kerlip bintang membentang di angkasa luas. Menghiasi langit malam dengan sinarnya yang lembut. Dengan bulan selalu setia menemani sang bintang, walaupun udara dingin tak lelah menerpa. Sang bulan tetap ada untuk sang bintang. Bintang dan bulan tak akan terpisahkan.

Hinata, nama gadis itu. mata lavendernya memandang hamparan langit luas dengan tersenyum. Senyuman tulus yang hanya ia perlihatkan pada bintang. Mata lavender-nya menembus ribuan bintang dan berhenti pada satu titik. Titik terindah, titik dimana satu bintang bersinar paling terang.

Baginya bintang adalah sahabat, satu-satunya sahabat yang ia miliki. Bintang cantik ia menyebutnya. Di sanalah ia mengeluhkan semuanya. Mengeluh pada bintang cantik. Bintang cantik yang mengingatkannya pada ibunya, satu-satunya orang yang peduli padanya.

Hinata melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar, dan kembali membawa secarik kertas dan bolpoin yang dihiasi bunga lavender di bagian atas bolpoin. Hinata menulis dikertas putih dengan bolpoin kesayangannya. Menuliskan apa yang saat ini ia pikirkan dan menjadi harapannya.

Hinata melipat kertas yang telah ia tuliskan harapannya menjadi sebuah pesawat terbang sederhana. Lalu menerbangkannya kmengikuti arah laju angin. Tertulis sebuah harapan yang sangat sederhana, tetapi memiliki sebuah makna berarti untuknya. Sebuah harapan kecil yang tertulis dikertas itu. harapan yang ia harapkan membawa kebahagiaan untuknya.

Mata lavender itu mengikuti kemana arah terbang pesawat itu. mangikuti arah angin yang membawa pesawatnya pergi. Rambut panjangnya terayun mengikuti irama angin. Merlahan, ia memejamkan matanya menikmati angin malam yang menerpa tubuhnya, Lalu membuka matanya pelan.

Dia mengadahkan kepalanya, tersenyum menatap langit malam yang terpenuhi bintang. Sang bintang berkelip membalas senyuman Hinata. sebuah bintang jatuh terselip di antara bintang-bintang, ekornya bercahaya mengikuti kemana bintang itu pergi. Hinata kembali memejamkan matanya dan mengatupkan kedua tanganya berdo'a. setelah itu, Hinata melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam kamar untuk tidur.

**Sahabat Bintang**

**Naruto POV**

Saat ini aku berjalan kaki untuk pulang ke rumah sehabis pulang latihan basket, tidak lupa dengan basket ditanganku. Setiap hari memang aku pulang malam, kecuali hari minggu dan jika tidak mengikuti ekskul basket. Dan setiap hari pula aku melihatnya, melihat seorang gadis derdiri dibalkon rumahnya melihat bintang.

Ya… aku akui gadis itu memang cantik. Ia memiliki rambut indigo panjang bermata lavender. Kulitnya putih bersinar dan senyumannya yang membuat wajahku menjadi panas. Sering kali aku ingin mengenal dan berteman dengannya, tapi… dia kan berasal dari keluarga terpandang, tepatnya hmm… kalau tidah salah Hyuga, ya Hyuga. apakah dia mau berteman denganku, yang berasal dari kalangan keluarga biasa?

Ku lihat dia kembali kekamarnya. Hah… kecewa juga sih, tapi… mau bagai mana lagi? Eh? Tunggu! yeay… dia kembali ke luar! Dengan membawa err… apa itu? kertas dan bolpoin mungkin? Apa yang ia lakukan dengan kedua benda itu? aku lihat dia menuliskan sesuatu pada kertas itu dengan wajah yang terlihat sedih, ada apa ya?

Setelah menulis, dia membentuk kertas itu menjadi sebuah pesawat lalu di terbangkannya mengikuti arah angin bertiup. Hmm… kira-kira isinya apa ya? Aku ingin mengejarnya, tapi gadis itu masih memandang kemana kertas itu pergi, sebaiknya tunggu saja sampai kertas itu berhenti, lalu buru-buru aku mengambilnya mengendap-endap hahaha…

Oh iya… dari tadi aku berbicara, tetapi keta belum berkenalan ya hehehe. kebiasaan, penyakit lupaku kambuh! Perkenalkan, nama saya Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto tepatnya hehehe. Uzumaki itu diambil dari nama klan ibuku, entahlah alasannya apa. Nama ibuku adalah Uzumaki Kushina, dia adalah ibu yang sangaaaat cantik. Dan ayahku adalah Namikaze Minato, dia adalah ayah yang sangat tampan, seperti aku ini hehehe. Ayahku bekerja sebagai kepala kepolisian di Konohagakure ini.

Eh? Lihat-lihat! Ada bintang jatuh! Cantik ya? Kata Okaa-san, kalau ada bintang jatuh, kita bisa berdoa, tapi… enggak tau bener apa enggak, mending berdoa saja lah. Hmm… ternyata gadis itu sudah masuk ya, dan kertas itu juga sudah jatuh, saatnya kita lihat! Eh… ternyata isinya impiannya ya? Dan siapa namanya, Hinata? Oke… Hinata, tunggulah aku! Aku akan mengabulkan semua impianmu! Terutama harapanmu yang paling bawah itu, baiklah… Hinata-chan tunggu waktu mainnya ya! hahaha….

**END Naruto POV**

Malam berikutnya…

Hinata mulai berbaring bersiap untuk tidur. Tetapi mata lavendernya tidak dapat terpejam, karena ia belum terlalu mengantuk untuk tidur, saat ini ia sangat malas untuk melihat bintang, karena ia telah puas melihat bintang beberapa menit yang lalu. Sehingga yang ia lakukan saat ini adalah memendang langit-langit kamatnya yang bewarna ungu polos dengan tenang.

Tok… tok… tok…

Tok…tok… tok..

Tiba-tiba, suara ketukan pintu kamarnya berkali-kali di ketuk oleh seseorang. Karena merasa takut Hinata hanya meringkuk di bawah selimut tebal yang menutupi tubuhnya. Tetapi suara itu tak kunjung menghilang, malahan suara itu makin keras terdengar.

Dengan berbekal rasa penasaran dan segenap keberania(?), Hinata perlangkahkan kakinya menuju balkon kamarnya. Di intipnya perlahan dari celah-celah jendela, tetapi Hinata tidak dapat melihat apa-apa, hanya pemandangan malamlah yang tersaji.

Dengan perlahan, Hinata memutar kunci yang tersangkut di pintu, dan memutar knop pintu perlahan. Dibukanya dengan hati-hati dan…

"Hai,"

"Kyaaaa…"

Bukk…

"Aduh…" ucap Hinata mengelus bokongnya yang nyeri karena terjatuh.

Hinata terjungkang ke belakang karena kaget. Bagai mana tidak kaget, saat kau buka pintu dengan degub jantung yang tak terkendali, tiba-tiba di kejutkan dengan seseorang yang berada di hadapanmu lalu menyapamu secara tiba-tiba.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Hinata mendongakkan kepalanya melihat orang yang ada dihadapannya dengan takut-takut. Bagai mana tidak takut, orang yang ada di hadapannya berada dibaranda kamarnya tanpa naik tangga! Dari mana dia bisa sampai di sini? Sedangkan kamarnya terletak di lantai dua, cukup tinggi bukan?

"Si-siapa k-kau?" Tanya Hinata dengan mata yang menunjukkan ketakutan dan menyelidik.

"Hei… jangan takut padaku! Aku bukan orang jahat! Aku adal…"

"Ya, kau bukan orang jahat! Kau ingin mencuri kan? Iya kan? Karena aku memergokimu sedang bertindak kejahatan kriminal di rumahku. Lalu kau menculikku, memasukkanku ke dalam karung, kalu membawaku kabur, te-terus kalau sudah sampai di tempat persembunyianmu. Kau mengeluarkanku dari dalam karung, lalu mengikat tangan dan kakiku dengan tali, menutup mulutku dengan plester, setelah itu k-kau me-motong-motong tu-tubuhku menjadi sembilan bagian, lalu membawa dagingku ke penjualan daging sapi, lalu ada orang yang membeli dagingku, lalu mengolahnya menjadi sup daging atau sebagainya untuk dimakan, iya kan? Kalau iya,sama saja kau orang jahat!" tuntut Hinata yang telah melupakan ketakutannya beberapa waktu yang lalu. Dengan mata yang melotot tajam orang di depannya dan tangan yang menodong bolpoin bewarna ungu di depan wajah orang itu.

"Ehh? HAHAHA… HAHAHA…"

Gelak tawa orang yang ada di hadapannya pun menggelegar yang tadi sempat dibuat tercengang dengan perkataan Hinata. 'Bagai mana mungkin dia berpikir seperti itu?' Mungkin itu yang ia pikirkan. Sedangkan Hinata menatap orang di hadapannya dengan alis terangkant bingung.

"Hei… kau kenapa?" Tanya Hinata innocent pada orang yang saat ini masih tertawa terbahak-bahak di depannya.

"Uh…uhum,"

Hinata memandang orang di depannya bingung

"Er… aku bukan orang jahat! Aku ini adalah er… kau boleh memanggilku Sahabat Bintang hehehe!" ucap sahabat bintang yang sebenarnya Bernama Naruto sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya salah tingkah.

Hinata memandang orang di hadapannya intens. Seorang pria bermata sewarna dengan langit cerah, _sapire blue_, berawakkan tinggi, berkulit putih kecoklattan dengan garis-garis panjang di kedua belah pipinya. Tibi-tiba saja, wajahnya merona karena baru menyadari bahwa orang di hadapannya sangatlah tampan.

"Kau tak apa?" Tanya Naruto yang menyadari pipi Hinata merona.

"Eh? I-iya a-aku tak a-apa!" jawab Hinata yang wajahnya masih merona.

"Boleh kenalan?" Tanya Naruto yang sebenarnya sudah tau namanya.

"I-iya na-namaku Hi-Hinata, Hyuga Hinata sa-salam ke-nal! Jadi… k-kau sa-sahabat bin-tang ya?" ucap Hinata tersenyum.

"Ya, aku adalah sahabat bintang, bintang yang ada di sana!" tunjuk Naruto pada bintang yang paling terang di langit. Hinata mengadahkan kepalanya kearah tangan Naruto menunjuk sambil tersenyum.

"Oh… a-aku juga sa-sahabatnya bintang-san! Setiap hari a-aku selalu melihat bi-bintang cantik itu!" Tanya Hinata.

"Ya, aku tau… setiap hari aku dan bintang cantikmu melihatmu dari atas sana " ucap Naruto tersenyum membuat wajah Hinata merona merah.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Hinata dengan mata berbinar.

"Ya, tentu saja!"

"Kalau begitu, kau sudah membaca suratku untuk bintang cantik dong?" tanya Hinata penuh harap.

"Surat? Oh… surat yang itu, sudah aku dan bintang cantikmu baca kok, aku baca bersama-sama sengan bintang cantik!" ucap Naruto mengangguk-angguk dan tersenyum. Hinata yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum senang.

"Oh ya… aku ingin bertanya padamu bintang-san. Kenapa bintang-san ada di sini? Er maksudku, kan kamarku lantai dua, mana bisa bintang-san ada di kamarku? Kan kamarku tinggi?" Tanya Hinata. Pertanyaan Hinata sukses membuat Naruto gelagapan.

Deg…deg…

"Er… i-itu, aku kan sahabat bintang, jadi aku kesini de-dengan… dengan… erm… dengan terbang! Ya, terbang hehehe!" ucap Naruto menghela napas lega sambil menyeka keringat yang mengalir deras(?) didahinya. lega karena menemukan jawaban yang ia kira tepat, karena tidak mungkin ia menjawab bahwa ia melompati atap rumah warga, hah… sama saja bohong! Ckckck.

"Oh…"

Dan di bawah langit malam yang bertaburan bintang. dilanjutkan dengan obrolan-obrolan kecil dan diselingi dengan canda tawa diantara mereka.

**FLASH BACK**

"Naruto, kau mau kemana? Latihan belum selesai!" Tanya Kiba, teman satu tin Naruto.

"Pulang! Ada yang harus aku lakukan!"

"Tumben, biasanya kau belum akan pulang kalau waktu latihan belum selesai! Lakukan apa?" Tanya Kiba penasaran.

"Rahasia hahaha…" ucap Naruto menggoyangkan telunjuknya lalu berlalu meninggalkan lapangan.

"Awas kau Naruto!" ucap Kiba melemparkan bola yang dimainkannya.

"Oh ya…" ucap Naruto membalikkan tubuhnya.

"apa lagi?"

"Bilang Guy-sensei aku ijin!"

"Keh, bilang saja sendiri!" jawab Kiba cuek

"Hah… terserah lah,"

"Bolamu!"

"Trims!"

"HEY NARUTO, MAU KEMANA KAU? MAU KABUR DARIKU HAH? SEGITU SAJA SUDAH LELAH, KOBARKAN SEMANGAT MASA MUDAMUUU!" teriak Guy-sensei penuh semangat.

"YOO… NARUTOOO… KOBARKAN SEMANGAT MASA MUDAMU NARUTOOO! GUY-SENSEI LIHAT AKU! HIATTT…." Ucap Lee men-drible bola. teman satu tim Naruto beralis tebal yang sangat mengidolakan gurunya itu dengan berapi-api.

"YOO… BAGUS LEE… KOBARKAN SEMANGAT MUDAMUU!" ucap Guy-sensei membalas ucapan Lee. Sedangkan Naruto sudah menghilang dari lapangan basket itu.

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan lapangan dengan alis berkerut. Bukan, bukan karena kelakuan sensei dan teman se-tim-nya itu, kalau masalah itu, sudah menjadi makanan sehari-hari untuk dipandang. Ia memikirkan bagai mana caranya masuk kedalam rumah gadis itu tanpa diketahui oleh penghuni rumah.

'Duh, gimana caranya masuk rumah itu ya? kalau menyusup dikira maling, kalau mengendap-endap, dikira maling juga, hem… gimana ya?' ucap Naruto dalam hati.

Naruto berjalan menundukkan kepala, tidak melihat keadaan sekitar. Sesekali ia mengerutkan kepala dan menggeleng setelahnya, membuat orang-orang disekitar menatapnya bingung. Naruto terus memutar otaknya untuk mendapat ide yang ia kira 'pas' untuk dilakukan. Sampai ada seseorang yang menepuk pundaknya pelan dan sekses membuatnya terkejut.

"Ada apa Naruto?" Tanya Neji teman sekolah Naruto yan menjabat sebagai ketua Osis disekolahnya, dan juga cukup akrap dengannya, karena sebelum Neji dicalonkan oleh pacarnya- Tenten-, ia pernah masuk kedalam ekstrakurikuler basket.

"Eh? Tak apa-apa! Hanya memikirkan sesuatu!" ucap Naruto.

"Apa?" Tanya Neji.

"Ah… bukan sesuatu yang penting,"

"Oh"

.

.

.

Hening

.

.

.

'Neji ya? Hem… sepertinya aku mengingat sesuatu, tapi apa ya? Neji…Neji… Neji… tunggu! Neji-kan salah satu anak orang kaya, Neji Hyuga? ya namanya Neji Hyuga… kenapa aku baru inga ya? Padahal nama teman sendiri? Hah… dasar Hyuga-Hyuga ckckck…. Eh? Hyuga? Hyuga… Hyuga… Hyuga Neji? Hyuga Hinata? Neji? Hinata? HAH?' iner Naruto.

"NEJII… APA ADIK-MU BERNAMA HINATA? HINATA HYUGA? GADIS BERAMBUT INDIGO, MATA SEPERTIMU, PUTIH, CANTIK, MEMAWAN erm… apa lagi ya?" ucap Naruto tiba-tiba.

"Baka!"

"Apa benar Hinata-chan adik mu?"

"Hn" balas Neji singkat. Balasan Neji membuat Naruto bengong, karena kata-kata yang diucapkan Neji sama persis seperti sahabat sejatinya –Sasuke-.

"Aku anggap itu iya! Jadi Neji, apakah kau bisa membantuku?" Tanya Naruto.

"Apa?"

"Pertemukan aku dengan Hinata!"

"Apa? Kau ingin bertemu Hinata? Untuk apa? Kukira Hinata tidak pernah berteman dengan siapapun!"

"Jadi… boleh atau tidak?"

"Tidak!"

"Ayolah Neji! Apa kau tega membiakan temanmu yang ganteng bin kece bin keren dan bin-bin-bin lainnya ini merana karena ingin bertemu Hinata-chan," melas Naruto

"Hn"

"Neji?"

"Hahh… terserahlah!" ucap Neji pasrah.

"Yeay, Neji baik deh, tapi jangan sampai ketahuan siapa-siapa ya!"

"Hah? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Usahakan-lah!"

"Baiklah, terserah katamu!" ucap Neji. Lalu mereka melanjutkan perjalanan mereka ke kediaman Hyuga.

**~Sahabat Bintang~**

"Jadi, apa rencanamu?" Tanya Naruto antusius.

"Rencana apa?"

"Cara bertemu Hinata!"

"Oh,"

"Jadi?"

"Apa?"

"RENCANA UNTUK BERTEMU HINATA!" ucap Naruto sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi, bahkan Naruto meragukan Neji lebih pintar darinya.

"Haah… Nanti kau masuk lewat pintu sebelah barat, di sana berdekatan dengan gudang, kalau kau masuk ke dalam gudang, kau akan menemukan tangga! Tangga itu menghubungkan kea tap rumah kami! Dan selanjutnya terserah,"

"Oh, apa pintu sebelah barat tidak dijaga?"

"Tidak! Jarang ada yang melewati pintu barat kalau tidak ada keperluan di gudang!"

"Oh gitu ya, baiklah Neji. Doakan aku ya!" ucap Naruto melangkahkan kakinya menuju rumah untuk mempersiapkan rencananya.

"Hn,"

'Yosh… SEMANGAT!'

**END FLASH BACK**

Malam sudah semakin larut. Tetapi Naruto masih berada diberanda kamar Hinata. belum berniat untuk pulang. Naruto, yang menyamarkan temannya menjadi 'Sahabat Bintang' memandang wajah Hinata yang tersenyum manis. Tanpa sadar, ia menarik ujung bibirnya. tersenyum.

"Bintang-san!"

"Ya?" ucap Naruto yang masih tersenyum.

"Sudah larut malam! Bintang-san tidak pulang?" Tanya Hinata polos.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Erm… Bintang-san?" panggil Hinata melambaikan tangannya dihadapan Naruto. Naruto yang merasa pandangannya terhalangi sesuatu mengedipkan matanya. Dilihatnya wajah polos Hinata yang masih melambaikan tangan dihadapanya.

'Waw… wajahnya cantik sekali, apa lagi kalau dilihat dari dekat. Pipinya merona seperti bapao! Kalau dimakan pasti enak hem…' batin Naruto menjilat bibir atasnya.

BLUSH

Tiba-tiba muncul semburat merah muda tipis diwajahnya. Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya berkali-kali bermaksud menghilangkan pikiran-pikiran anehnya tentang Hinata. Perlahan Naruto menjauhkan wajahnya dari Hinata.

"Bintang-san kenapa?"

"Er… tidak apa-apa hahaha," tawa Naruto garing sambil menggaruk tengkuk kepalanya yang tudak gatal.

"A-ano, Bintang-san tidak pulang? Sudah larut malam! Nanti bintang cantik kasian sendirian!" ucap Hinata polos.

"Ya, kukira sudah seharusnya aku pulang! Selamat malam Hinata-hime!"

"Se-selamat ma-lan Bi-bintang-san!" ucap Hinata menundukan kepalanya sambil memainkan kedua ibujarinya gugup.

"…"

"…"

"Ano Hinata, kenapa kau tidak masuk ke dalam? Di luar dingin!" Tanya Naruto binging.

"A-ku ingin mengantar Bintang-san pu-lang!" jawab Hinata

Deg… Deg…

'Duh, gimana ini? Harus jawab apa? enggak munkin aku terbang! Mana ada manusia terbang? Yang ada langsung mati jatuh dari lantai dua. Arg… aku belum mau mati muda! Lagi pula aku-kan belum mencapai impianku! Duh Hinata-chan kenapa kau polos sekali sih?" batin Naruto histeris dengan keringat yang terus menetes dari keningnya.

"A-ano a-ku tidak bi-bisa ter-bang ka-kalau ada yang me-meli-hat!" jawab Naruto kikuk.

"Oh gitu ya, kalo gitu, Hinata tidur dulu ya Bintang-san! Selamat malam!" ucap Hinata melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar.

"Hah, untung Hinata-chan percaya," ucap Naruto menghela napas lega. Setelah itu, Naruto mulai memanjat pagar besi untuk kembali pulang.

Naruto berjalan menuju rumah dengan tegesa-gesa. Sebenarnya tidak bisa disebut juga dengan berjalan, nyatanya napasnya tidak beraturan dengan keringat yang bercucuran didahinya. Naruto semakin cepat melangkahkan kedua kakinya berlari kerumah. Berharap ibu dan ayahnya telah tertidur lelap.

Naruto mengurangi kecepatan berlari-nya dikarenakan sudah sampai di depan rumahnya. Perlahan, Naruto menggeser pintu rumahnya hingga berbunyi 'Kriet' dan mengintip disela-sela pintu yang terbuka. Gelap. Itulah yang ia lihat. Naruto menyerigai menatap kegelapan. Ia berpikir bahwa ibu dan ayah-nya telah tertidur lelap dan lupa mengunci pintu.

Perlahan Naruto melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar dengan mengendap-endap. Saat ia ingin menaiki anak tangga pertama, dengan tiba-tiba lampu di ruangan keluarga menyala terang. Dengan kikuk ia memitar kepalanya ke belakang, karena merasakan aura-aura yang menyeramkan di belakangnya.

"Narutooo!" ucap Kushina dengan rambut yang berkibar horror.

"Kaa-san hehehe… se-selamat ma-lam!" ucap Naruto takut-takut.

"MATI KAU NARUTOOOO!"

"Hwaaaa…"

Dan selanjutnya silahkan anda bayangkan sendiri! Saya terlalu baik untuk menceritakan kelanjutannya!

**~Sahabat Bintang~**

Dengan wajah yang berseri, Naruto melangkahkan kakinya menuju sekolahnya, tak lupa dengan bola basket yang setia menemaninya kemanapun ia pergi. Makan ditemani, tidur ditemani, main ditemani, sekolah ditemani, bahkan mandi-pun ditemani, ckckck benar-benar bola yang setia pada majikan. Eits… ada satu kegiatan dimana Naruto tidak membawa bolanya! Yaitu bertemu Hinata! Yah, ia sengaja tidak membawa bola, karena ia takut kalau Hinata lebih tertarik kepada bolanya dari pada dirinya. Membuat cemburu.

Bagi Naruto bola adalah teman. Jadi ia memperlakukan bola basket saperti temannya sendiri. Bahkan tak segan-segan Naruto memilih bola basket untuk teman curhatnya. Sengaja ia lakukan karena ia merupakan anak tunggal ayah ibunya. Pernah sekali ia bertanya padanya ibunya, mengapa ibu dan ayahnya tidak membuat saudara untuk Naruto? tetapi bukan jawaban yang memuaskan yang ia dapatkan, tetapi tiga buah benjolan besar di kepalanya. Kasian kau Naruto ckckck!

"Temeeee!" sapa Naruto pada sahabat-nya.

"Hn Dobe!" ucap seseorang yang barusan disapa oleh Naruto. ia adalah Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Tumben kau sendirian, Sakura-chan mana?" Tanya Naruto celingukan mencari salah satu sahabat perempuannya.

"Hn, diculik Ino!" ucap Sasuke dengan wajah masam. Naruto yang melihat ketidak sukaan diwajah sahabatnya hanya nyengir lima jari.

"Sabar-sabar! Jangan melihat dari segi negarif terus Teme! Kau ini selalu saja cemburu tiap Sakura-chan dengan teman-temannya. tidak laki-laki, tidak juga perempuan, sama saja. Cobalah lihat dari segi positif-nya! Lihat! Kita jadi bisa bersama-sama seperti ini kan? Hah… selama ini kitakan jarang berduaan, kau kan selalu bersama Sakura-chaaan terus, huh aku jadi cemburu! Kau memang benar-benar pasangan yang tak terpisahkan! Benar kata poster yang ditempel dipapan pengumuman. Aku yakin kau belum melihatnya, iyakan Teme? Pasti kau mau dengar, iya kan Teme? Kau itu sangat tidak mempedulikan sekitar, berita seperti itu saja kau tidak tahu. Baiklah Teme, bunyi posternya adalah 'dimana ada Sakura pasti ada Sasuke' begitu bunyinya. Kau tahu, para fans beratmu itu pingsang melihat poster itu hahaha… lucu sekali dan bla… bla…" dan selanjutnya hanya mulut Naruto yang terus berucap dan gerutuan yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke.

**To Be Continued**

Kyaaa… Ghifia Kuraudo partnerkuuu… *lempar sandal* Fic ini buat kamuuu… *lempar sepatu*.

Selamat hari kasih sayang bagi yang merayakan…

Eheem….

Er… tadinya Fic ini oneshoot, tapi keapus! Terus aku ketik ulang lagi laaah…. Jadinya malah banyak banget. Dari pada aku buat mata readers pada jereng, mending aku potong jadi dua. Tadinya di Fic ini ga ada adegan SasuSakunya. Tapi karena Fic ini aku tujuin buat persahabatan antara SasuSaku Lovers dan NaruHina Lovers *adain ajalah*, jadinya nekat deh aku selipin SasuSaku walaupun cuman sekilas-kilas doang. Hehehe…

Maafya kalo Fic-nya abal-abal(?) and ga nyambung hehehe. Maklum author gadungan! Ini Fic pertama aku di NaruHina. Oh ya, tentang kutipan kata 'bola adalah teman' aku boleh nyontek motto hidupnya Captain Tsubasa hahaha… uh jadi pengen buat Fic Captain Tsubasa dan Sanae (anego) Nakazawa. Lupakan!

Jadi…

Yang mau tahu kelanjutannya silahkan direview! Boleh kritik, saran, flame juga boleh!

Salam panas…

**Fiyui-chan.**

**Review ya!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** : Masashi Kishimoto

**Pair** : NaruHina

**Warning** : Typo(maybe), mungkin OOC, AU, dll.

**~Sahabat Bintang~**

Saat ini Naruto berada dikediaman keluarga Hyuga. Tentu saja dengan bola yang tertinggal. Bukan! Lebih tepatnya sengaja ditinggal di rumah. Sudah beberapa kali Naruto mengunjungi Hinata di rumah-nya. Semakin sering mereka bertemu, semakin dekat pula hubungan antara mereka. mereka berdua tidak merasa canggung seperti saat pertama kali mereka bertemu, walaupun kebiasaan Hinata yang berbicara dengan malu-malu belum hilang hingga sekarang.

Mereka merasa cocok satu sama lain. Dengan Hinata yang pemalu dan Naruto yang banyak bicara. Mereka merasa saling melengkapi satu sama lain. Bagi Naruto, Hinata adalah sosok yang pengertian, lemah lembut dan baik hati. Hinata sangat mengerti Naruto. begitupun sebaliknya. Bagi Hinata, Naruto adalah sosok yang ceria, hangat dan pengertian. hingga tanpa sadar Hinata terhanyut dari dunianya yang suram ke dalam dunia Naruto yang ceria.

"Hinata-_chan_! Mau aku kenalkan dengan teman bintangku?" Tanya Naruto pada Hinata.

"Memang Bintang-_san_ punya teman?" Tanya Hinata balik dengan mata yang berbinar.

"Tentu saja! Aku memliki banyak teman loo! Mereka baik sekali padaku!" ucap Naruto bangga.

"Waaah… aku ingin bertemu dengan mereka Bintang-_san_! Ayoo… panggil mereka kesini!"

"_Ano_! Kalo sekarang, sepertinya tidak bisa!"

"Yaaah… kapan dong?" Tanya Hinata dengan mata sayunya.

"Hm… bagaimana ya? Mungkin, lain waktu, aku akan datang bersama teman-temanku!" ucap Naruto tulus.

"Begitu ya?"

"…"

"Kalau begitu, sebaiknya Bintang-_san_ pulang! Karena sudah malam! Nanti bintang cantik kesepian!" ucap Hinata memandang bintang dilangit yang ia sebut dengan nama bintang cantik.

Mendengar perkataan Hinata, Naruto baru menyadari bahwa hari semakin larut. Bahkan jalanan mulai jarang dilewati oleh kendaraan bermesin. Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya kesebuah jam tangan basket bewarna silver dipergelangan tangan kanannya. Jarum pendek menunjukkan pukul satu, sedangkan jarum panjang menunjukkan pukul lima.

Naruto terkesiap melihat jam dipergelanga tangannya. Lewat tengah malam! Oh, lihat kata-kata yang digaris bawahi itu! kasihan kau Naruto! ckckck. 'Waduh _Okaa-san_ bisa marah kalau tidak cepat pulang!' batin Naruto histeris.

Hinata yang melihat Naruto saat melihat jam tangan hanya mengernyitkan dahi bingung. Bagaimana tidak bingung, seseorang yang (mengaku) bernama Sahabat Bintang itu, memiliki sebuah benda yang hanya dapat dimiliki oleh manusia! Darimana? Apakah dinegri atas sana ada yang berjualan? Aneh.

"Bintang-_san_! Darimana Bintang-_san_ mendapat benda itu?" Tanya Hinata seraya mengernyitkan dahinya bingung.

"Hah? Ini?" ucap Naruto seraya menunjukkan pergelangan tangannya yang terdapat jam tangan.

"Hum!"angguk Hinata seraya menatap Naruto dengan mata lavendernya.

"Err…ini diberi oleh sahabatku! Hehehe… Namanya Sasucakes! Hehehe…"

"Sasucakes?"

"Ya."

"Apa dia sangat menyukai kue?" Tanya Hinata memiringkan kepalanya sehingga semakin terlihat sangat manis.

'_Kawaiiiiiiii_…' iner Naruto menjerit. Bahkan kyubi yang ada dalam tubuh Naruto ikut menjerit. Tentu saja author bohong karena ini adalah fanfic AU. "Err… iya! Dia sangat menyukai kue yang sangat manis. Hehehe…" ucap Naruto seraya menggaruk belakang kepalanya kikuk.

"Ohh…"

"Hinata-_chan_, sebaiknya sekarang kau segera tidur! Karena hari semakin gelap." Ucap Naruto.

"Umm. Selamat malam Bintang-_san_…"

"Selamat malam."

Setelah Hinata masuk ke dalam kamar, Naruto segera turun lalu berjalan pulang. Disepanjang jalan, Naruto berjalan dengan tersenyum karena dapat bertemu lagi dengan Hinata. Tapi sekarang masalahnya, gimana dengan _okaa-san_ nya? Mengingat itu, ia jadi teringat saat ia pulang malam dan _ending_-nya dimarahin habis-habisan oleh ibunya. Ck. Semoga tidak terulang lagi nanti malam.

~Sahabat Bintang~

Matahari bersinar sangat cerah pagi ini. Surya menyinari kota Konoha denga cahaya terangnya. Embun pagi-pun perlahan mulai menghilang dari daun-daun yang hijau. Kabut-pun mulai mengabur seiringnya waktu berjalan.

Di salah satu lapangan sebuah sekolah swasta di kota Konoha, terlihat sekelompok anak laki-lagi berolah raga melakukan pemanasan. Ada yang meregangkan otot kaki, ada yang mencoba memasukan sebuah bola ke dalam ring, ataupun hanya lari-lari kecil mengitari lapangan.

Terlihat salah satu diantara mereka, laki-laki yang memiliki warna rambut bewarna pirang sedang mencoba memasukan bola ditangannya ke dalam ring di hadapannya. Sesekali anak laki-laki itu mengobrol bersama seseorang anak laki-laki lain yang sedang meregangkan otot-otot kakinya. Kadang kala ia mengerutkan alis matanya, kadang kala ia juga berdecak lidah, dan sesekali matanya berbinar-binar.

"Ayolah _Teme_," ucap Naruto dengan mata yang berbinar.

"Tidak _Dobe_! Sini bolanya!" ucap Sasuke seraya merebut bola basket dari tangan Naruto.

"Ayolah _Teme_. Plis, kali ini saja! Kalau perlu ajak Sakura-_chan_ juga boleh kok," ucap Naruto

"…"

Ck. Seumur-umur Sasuke berteman dengan Naruto, baru kali ini Sasuke mendengan hal yang tidak dimasuk akal dan konyol. Bukannya Naruto tidak pernah melakukan hal konyol, bahkan hampir setiap hari sahabat pirangnya melakukan hal konyal. Tapi, untuk kali ini, Sasuke benar-benar menganggap Naruto itu _baka_ alias bodoh.

"Plis lah _teme_, kan jarang-jarang aku minta bantuanmu." Ucap Naruto mencoba merayu. Namun bukannya berhasil, malah membuat Sasuke makin kesal.

"…"

Apaan itu? Jarang minta bantuan? Jadi, selama ini Naruto merengak meminta Sasuke memberikan buku PR untuk menyalinnya bukan dibilang sebagai bantuan? Ck. Bahkan tidak sekali dua kali Naruto menyalin PR-nya, tetapi setiap ada PR Naruto selalu menyalin.

Naruto memandang Sasuke yang sedang memasukan bola basket ke dalam ring dengan kesal. Apa-apaan sahabatnya ini, sahabatnya sedang kesusahan bukannya ditolong, malah dicuekkin begitu. Kacang mahal. "_Tem_-" ucapan Naruto terputus saat telinganyamendengar suara sahabatnya yang lain memanggil namanya dan Sasuke.

"Sasuke-_kun_, Naruto," ucap seorang gadis bersurai_ pink_ yang berlari kearah mereka seraya menenteng kantung plastik yang di dalamnya terdapat dua buah botol minum yang -sepertinya- tidak dingin.

"Sakura-_chan_!" ucap Naruto melambaikan tangannya pada Sakura.

"Naruto, Sasuke-_kun_ ini minumnya." Ucap Sakura seraya menyerahkan botol minum pada Sasuke dan Naruto.

"_Hai, arigatou gozaimasu _Sakura-_chan_," ucan Naruto seraya menerima dan meneguk hingga kandas minuman itu.

"Hn,"

"Oh iya Sakura-_chan_,"

"Ada apa Naruto?"

"Begini, apa kau mau membantuku?" Tanya Naruto memandang Sakura penuh harap.

"Membantu apa?"

"Begini…"

Lalu Naruto-pun menceritakan dengan harapan apa yang ia lakukan dan apa yang musti Sakura kerjakan untuk membantunya. Sakura hanya mendengarkan, sesekali mulutnya menyenandungkan kata-kata yang membuat Naruto meringis, seperti '_Baka_," "Itu salahmu," "Mengapa tidak cerita," dan sebagainya.

"Jadi bagaimana Sakura-_chan_? Tadi aku sudah minta bantuan pada _teme_, tapi dia tidak mau membantuku," ucap Naruto dengan mata berbinar agar Sakura menyetujui permintaannya.

"Baiklah," Sakura menganggukan kepalanya pelan.

"Benarkah?" Naruto memandang Sakura dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Ya. Kita kan Sahabat Naruto. Sesama sahabat harus saling menolong bukan?" ucap Sakura tersenyum. "Tapi, kau harus mentraktirku makan es krim sepuasnya. Bagaimana?" Sedangkan Naruto yang senang hanya menganggukan kepala lalu segera menghambur memeluk Sakura erat. Sedangkan Sakura hanya tertawa kecil dan mengsusap punggung Naruto tanda persahabatan.

"_Arigatou gozaimasu_ Sakura-_chan_. Kau baik sekali, tidak seperti _teme_ yang selalu jahat padaku. _Hontou ni arigatou_," ucap Naruto yang masih memeluk Sakura.

Sasuke yang melihat Naruto memeluk pacarnya hanya mengernyit tidak suka. Hei Naruto, sadarlah kau! Sekarang tidak seperti dulu saat kau seenak jidatmu bisa meluk-meluk Sakura. Sekarang Sakura sudah jadian dengan sahabat _teme_-mu. Jadi, jika kau tidak mau terjadi apa-apa denganmu, mohon lepas tanganmu itu okey?

"Lepaskan tanganmu dari Sakura _dobe_!" ucap Sasuke mamandang sangar kearah Naruto dan Sakura.

"Eh? Memang kenapa? Biasanya juga tidak apa-apa kok!" ucap Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung. Dan sebelah tangannya masih berada dipundak Sakura.

Ya ampun Naruto, kau ini pikun atau pura-pura pikun sih.

Sasuke makin memandang Naruto horror. Lalu dengan tiba-tiba ia menarik Sakura dalam pelukannya. Sedangkan Sakura yang tau apa penyebab Sasuke menjadi seperti itu hanya menghela napas pasrah. "Lepaskan!"

Sedangkan Naruto yang masih bingung dengan sikap Sasuke dan bertanya dalam pikirannya 'Ada apa dengan _teme_?' mulai mengerti dan meringis dan menggaruk tengguk kepalanya yang tidak gatal dengan kikuk, mengetahui kebodohannya sendiri 'Oh iya, _teme_ dan Sakura-_chan_ kan sudah jadian, pantesan aja _teme _marah,'

Sedangkan Sasuke yang mengetahui ke-tidak-konek-an Naruto hanya menghela napas kesal. Ternyata sahabat _dobe_nya benar-benar _dobe_. Ck.

Bel bertanda berakhirnya pelajaran bordering nyaring memenuhi seluruh penjuru. Para guru yang sedang menerangkan pelajaran mulai menyudahi pelajarannya. Murid-murid yang tadinya berwajah lesu, saat ini menampakkan wajah penuh dengan gembira. Murid yang tadinya masih ada di kantin ataupun di tanan sekolah untuk membolos, mulai memasuki kelasnya masing-masing untuk mengambil tas.

Naruto, Sasuke, dan Sakura saat ini masih berada di dalam kelas, dikarenakan hari ini adalah jadwal piket Sasuke dan Sakura. Dengan senang hati, Naruto menunggu kedua sahabatnya untuk pulang bersama. Memang, biasanya semejak Sasuke dan Sakura jadian, Naruto lebih sering pulang sendiri, kadang-kadang bersama Shino yang rumahnya satu arah dengannya.

Tapi, Mereka juga sering pulang bersama kok, lagian Sasuke dan Sakura tidak pernah mengusir Naruto untuk pulang lebih dulu atau mereka berdua yang duluan pulang. Tapi, karena Naruto mengerti kalau orang yang sudah pacaran itu memiliki privasi untuk berdua, ia memutuskan untuk pulang sendiri saja, takut mengganggu mereka berdua. Padahal Naruto cukup mengerti kok kalau sahabatnya tidak pernah terganggu kalau ada dirinya.

"Aku sudah selasai. Ayo kita makan es krim!"

"Yoo,"

"Hn," sebenarnya Sasuke males untuk ikut, tapi Sakura sudah menyetujui untuk membantu Naruto. Jadinya ya… begitulah. Kalau Sakura ikut, ia juga harus ikut, dengan begitu ia bisa menjaga Sakura sekaligus menolong Naruto kan? Satu tujuan dua manfaat.

Dan mereka-pun berjalan bersama diselingi dengan canda dan tawa antara mereka. Sebenarnya yang bercanda dan tertawa hanya Sakura dan Naruto, sedangkan Sasuke hanya tersenyum kecil menanggapi sahabat dan pacarnya itu.

Waktu menunjukan pukul 19.30, Naruto, Sasuke dan Sakura saat ini sedang berjalan mengendap-endap disalah satu rumah mewah di kompleks perumahan keluarga Hyuga. Salah seorang diantaranya menggerutu kesal akan keadaan mereka malam ini.

Udah dingin, banyak nyamuk, nggak pake jaket, mana jalan harus mengendap-endap kayak maling lagi. Ya ampun, emang sih, sakura mau membantu Naruto yang kesusahan, tapi kan dia nggak tahu kalau ternyata buat sampe ke Hinata-_hime _itu mesti jadi maling. Kalau tahu begini caranya sih, Sakura ogah. Lah Naruto nggak bilang tadi pagi.

Naruto meraih tangga kayu yang tergeletak di samping kanannya, lalu didirikannya tangga itu agar terhubung pada lantai atas. Setelah tangga itu dirasanya pas untuk dinaiki, mereka-pun mulai bergantian menaiki tangga itu.

Hinata membaca sebuah novel yang pada bagian _cover_nya terdapat tulisan _Winter in Tokyo _karya Ilana Tan. Lampu yang ada di langit-langit kamar ini menyala terang, membantu matanya untuk membaca.

Menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran kasur _kingsize_-nya, pada bagian punggungnya diberikan beberapa bantal empuk agar membuatnya tetap nyaman. Kakinya menekuk menjadikan sebagai sandaran novelnya. Pada bagian wajahnya, terdapat kaca mata baca bewarna ungu anggur yang menghiasa bingkai wajahnya yang cantik.

Hening.

Di kamar ini sangatlah sunyi. Yang terdengar hanya gesekan antara kertas dan tangannya yang saling bergesekan saat membuka lembar baru. Matanya mengikuti arah pandang bacaannya yang terus kebawah. Bola matanya bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri, lalu membalikan kertas itu menjadi lembaran baru yang terisi oleh tulisan-tulisan baru.

Tiba-tiba matanya terarah pada jam weker di atas bupet yang berada di samping kasur sebelah kanan. Bibirnya melengkung membentuk seulas senyuman ceria. Novel yang sedari tadi dibacanya, ditutup sebelumnya memberikan tanda pada halaman yang terakhir ia baca. Lalu meletakkan novel ber-cover musim salju dan dua orang yang berjalan beriringan di atas tumpukan salju itu di samping jam weker di sana.

Dan di depan kasurnya, terdapat meja belajar bewarna ungu dengan gambar-gambar bunga lavender yang menghiasi setiap sisinya. Di atas meja belajar itu, terdapat aneka macam jenis makanan yang tersusun rapi untuk hidangan. Diantaranya ada kue lapis dengan taburan kismis di atasnya, lalu ada kue tar, serta kue sus yang terlihat menggiurkan, sampai yang sedang ge-tren pada periode ini, yaitu _rainbow cake_ hmm… _yummy_.

Bibirnya masih membentuk seulas senyuman yang indah dibibir tipisnya. Sekali ia melirik jam weker dengan pandangan berbinar seolah menanti sesuatu. Atau memang sedang menanti sesuatu?

Pukul 19.59, bibir tipisnya masih melelengkungkan sebuah senyuman dikala ingatannya kembali pada malam yang lalu. Kalian ingat Sahabat Bintang? Oh, tentu saja kalian ingat. Pemuda pirang dengan mata biru langit yang malam-malam datang bertamu ke kamar Hinata tanpa diundang. Sangat tidak sopan.

Sahabat Bintang berjanji pada Hinata bahwa malam ini tepat pukul 20.00 akan datang bersama dengan teman-teman bintangnya. Oleh Karena itu Hinata menyiapkan diri untuk bertemu dan menyambut teman-teman Sahabat Bintangnya –yang berarti juga akan menjadi temannya- sebaik mungkin. Bibir tipisnya tiba-tiba menggumamkan sesuatu seperti menghitung, masih dengan wajah yang tersenyum.

Satu…

Dua…

Tiga…

Tok… tok… tok…

Tepat sekali.

Hinata bergegas meraih jaket bewarna merah muda dan berjalan menuju kearah pintu kaca yang berhubung dengan beranda kamarnya. Diputarnya kunci besi yang tergantung pada pintunya. Setelah terdengar suara _cklek_ pelan, Hinata meraih gagang pintu, memutar, lalu menariknya kebelakang perlahan.

Terlihat seorang anak laki-laki berambut pirang jabrik serta mata biru langit yang menyejukkan seraya menyengir ke arahnya. Yang tentu saja dia sudah tahu siapa dia. Di bekang anak laki-laki itu, terdapat dua orang yang mungkin sebaya dengannya. Yang satu laki-laki, memiliki gaya rambut err… agak aneh, serta mata sehitam langit malam yang hanya menatap datar dirinya.

Sedangkan di samping laki-laki rambut aneh, terdapat gadis yang sama-sama berambut aneh bewarna merah muda panjang. Gadis itu memiliki mata yang sangat indah mengingatkannya pada batu permata emerald indah. Dan juga gadis itu tersenyum lebar kearahnya seraya berucap _haii_ padanya. Cantik sekali.

Hinata memandang kedua orang di belakang laki-laki berambut pirang itu seraya tersenyum ceria. Ke dua anak itu sama-sama memiliki rambut yang aneh. Hinata pikir mereka berdua cocok sekali, persamaan yang cukup aneh pada diri mereka, membuat mereka menjadi pasangan yang sangat aneh, ah… lupakan!

Hinata mengucapkan selamat datang pada teman-teman Sahabat Bintang yang berada di hadapannya, lalu mempersilahkan mereka untuk masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Hinata-_chan_, aku ingin memperkenalkan teman-temanku padamu! Yang rambut pantat ayam ini namanya Sasucakes! Sasucakes perkenalkan ini Hinata-_chan_, temanku." Ucap Naruto dengan cengiranya dan perasaan yang campur aduk. Bagaimana jika Hinata jatuh cinta dengan Sasuke? Bagaimana jika Sasuke jatuh cinta dengan Hinata yang unyu-unyu itu terus mereka jadian? Terus mutusin Sakura, terus Sakura marah-marah padanya dan taraaa… persahabatan mereka hancur dan hanya tinggal nama. Belum mendapat shanaro

Oh… khayalan yang luar biasa cetar membahana badai halilintar ulala...

Sedangkan Sasuke yang mendengar Naruto menyebutkan namanya dengan aneh hanya mengerutkan dahinya bingung dan memandang Naruto dengan tatapan tidak suka. Sedangkan Naruto yang melihat Sasuke menatapnya aneh hanya menyalah artikan dengan berkhayal yang tentunya 'tidak-tidak.

'Tuh kan benar, Sasuke-_teme_ terpesona pada Hinata-_chan _dan melihatku tidak suka karena dia iri kalau aku dekat dengan Hinata-_chan_. Terus setelah pulang dari rumah Hinata-_chan_, Sasuke-_teme_ dan Sakura-_chan_ akan putus. Terus Sakura-_chan _memberikan shanaroo nya padaku. Oh tidak… _kami-sama help me_'

"_Haji-memashite, wa-watashi wa Hinata desu. _Sa-Sasucakes-_san_ _Dozo yoroshiku_," ucap Hinata seraya sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya dan tersenyum kearah Sasuke. Terlihat pipinya terdapat rona kemerahan menambah kesan imut pada paras Hinata.

Sedangkan Sasuke yang mendengar Hinata memanggilnya dengan namanya –yang sebenarnya bukan namanya- hanya mengerutkan alis tidak suka. "Hn. Sasuke!"

Hinata mengerutkan alisnya bingung. Bukannya laki-laki yang ada dihadapannya adalah Sasucakes, tapi entah salah dengar atau memang telinganya yang bermasalah Hinata mendengarnya dengan nama Sasuke. Jadi… apa yang salah disini?

"Hinata-_chan_, kenalkan ini temanku juga namanya Sakura. Dan Sakura-_chan_ ini temanku namanya Hinata," ucap Naruto memperkenalkan.

"_Hajimemashite, watashi wa _Sakura _desu_. Hinata _dozo yoroshiku_," ucap Sakura tersenyum dan menundukan sedikit kepalanya. Hinata yang melihat Sakura menundukan kepalanya juga mengikuti Sakura menundukan kepala.

"_Ha'i_ Hinata _desu_."

Setelah mereka memperkenalkan diri satu sama lain, Hinata segera mempersilahkan mereka masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Di dalam kamar, Hinata mempersilahkan mereka untuk duduk di sofa yang terletak dekat dengan balkon kamarnya, lalu ia meraih aneka macam hidangan di meja depan sofa.

Naruto memandang takjub aneka makanan yang membuatnya menjadi ingin menikmati semua hidangan yang terlihat menggiurkan. Lalu diraihnya cup cakes rasa coklat yang terlihat gemuk dan siap disantap.

"Hinata, ini kau yang buat sendiri?" ucap Sakura yang mencicipi cup cakes strawberi.

Hinata memandang Sakura gugup. "I-ya. A-ano apa-kah ti-dak enak?" ucap Hinata harap-harap cemas menunggu jawaban Sakura.

"Enak sekali," ucap Sakura seraya tersenyum tulus.

"_A-ari-ga-tou_ Sa-sakura-_chan_," Hinata menundukan kepalanya tersipu mendengar pujian dari Sakura. Lalu mata lavendernya menatap Sasuke yang duduk di samping Sakura. Sasuke terlihat tidak menyentuh makanannya sama sekali, padalah menurut Hinata, kue-kue yang telah ia buat sudah cukup manis menurutnya.

"Sa-Sasu-cakes-_san_, _ano_ apa kuenya t-tidak e-nak?" tanya Hinata takut-takut.

"Hn,"

"Bukankah, Sa-su-cakes-_san_ suka ma-kanan ma-nis? Apa ku-enya ku-rang manis?"

"Dia tidak suka manis Hinata-_chan_!" ucap Sakura menimpali. "Memang Hinata tahu darimana dia suka manis?" tanya Sakura bingung. Lebih tepatnya bingung karena sedari tadi Hinata memanggil Sasuke dengan sebutan Sasucakes. Tapi Sakura coba untuk tidak bertanya karena mungkin ini adalah sekenario yang dibuat oleh Naruto,

"Kata Bintang-san!" ucap Hinata polos. Bintang-san? Oh… siapa lagi itu?

Sakura menatap Naruto bingung, sedangkan Sasuke yang mendengar ucapan Hinata hanya memberikan _deatglar_e gratis pada sahabat-_dobe_-nya itu.

Dan seterusnya mereka menghabiskan waktu malam kedepan dengan berbagi canda dan tawa dan tentunya diselingi dengan hidangan lezat yang ada di hadapan bukan. Yah, terkecuali untuk Sasucakes kan?

**~Sahabat Bintang~**

Naruto dan Hinata diam membisu diberanda kamar Hinata yang luas. Sasuke dan Sakura sudah pulang sekitar satu jam tiga puluh menit yang lalu, tentu saja tanpa sepengetahuan Hinata. Naruto memandang langit malam dengan tatapan sendu, sedangkan Hinata hanya menundukan kepalanya menahan air mata yang siap meluncur jatuh kapan saja.

Masih terngiang perkataan Naruto di kepala Hinata beberapa detik yang lalu, perkataan itu seolah menjadi mimpi buruknya yang menjadi kenyataan. Bibir bawahnya digigit menahan isakan kecil yang susah payah ia tahan agar tidak ketahuan oleh Naruto.

**Flashback**

Setelah kepergian Sasuke dan Sakura beberapa menit yang lalu, Naruto dan Hinata berdiri diam tanpa mengeluarkan suara apapun. Bahkan Naruto yang biasanya selalu membuat suasana menjadi ceria kini membungkap mulutnya membiarkan suasana sunyi melanda mereka.

Hinata merapatkan jaket merah muda ketubuhnya. Dipandangnya Naruto dengan alis berkerut bingung. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan Bintang-_san_? Kenapa setelah tadi mereka bersenang dan bercanda tawa sekarang dia jadi diam seperti ini? kenapa?

Tiba-tiba Naruto menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Hinata, lalu tersenyum lembut. Bukan. bukan cengiran rubah yang ia tunjukan, namun senyuman tulus yang jarang sekali ia perlihatkan kepada siapapaun, mungkin Hinatalah yang pertama dan satu-satunya yang melihat Naruto tersenyum dengan begitu tulusnya.

Sesaat Hinata terpana melihat senyuman Naruto. Tiba-tiba saja Naruto menggenggam tangan Hinata dengan begitu lembutnya. Seolah tangan Hinata adalah suatu hal yang berharga dan apabila ia memperlakukan dengan kasar akan hancur.

"Hinata-_chan_," ucap Naruto masih menggenggam lembut tangan Naruto.

"_Nani_?"

"Ada yang ingin aku beritahukan kamu,"

"…" Hinata memandang Naruto dengan perasaan antara takut dan cemas. Kedua telapak tangannya yang berkeringat dalam genggaman Naruto.

"Terimakasih telah menjadi gadis yang selama ini aku impikan, terimakasih telah menjadi temanku, terimakasih untuk senyummu, terimakasih untuk segala-galanya," Naruto menatap mata lavender Hinata yang berair dengan tatapan sendu.

"…"

"Dan maaf, besok aku sudah tidak bisa menemanimu lagi Hinata-_chan_. Aku akan pindah ke negri jauh oleh bintang cantik, jadi aku tidak bisa bersamamu lagi."

Deg.

Deg.

Deg.

Hinata menatap mata Naruto dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Mata lavender itu berkaca-kaca menahan air mata yang siap jatuh. "Memangnya kenapa Bintang-san harus pergi"

"Aku akan berada di negri jauh. Jauh dari bintang cantik dan jauh denganmu," ucap Naruto lagi.

"Apa kau akan mengunjungiku lagi? Apa kita masih dapat bertemu lagi?"

"Entahlah," Naruto menghela napas berat. "Mungkin kita tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi… Hinata-_chan_ dan walaupun kita bertemu lagi, entah itu kapan, kemungkinan hanya satu persen kita dapat bertemu," ucap Naruto pelan. Naruto yang melihat Hinata menangis, langsung membawa Hinata dalam dekapan hangat tubuhnya.

"…"

Hinata membalas pelukan Naruto, ia melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang Naruto, sedangkan wajahnya ia tenggelamkan dalam dada bidang Naruto. Kurang lebih selama lima menit mereka berpelukan, Naruto melepaskan pelukannya pada tubuh Hinata.

"Ne, Hinata-_chan_, berjanjilah setelah malam ini kau tidak akan menangis oke," ucap Naruto tersenyum pada Hinata dan menghusap air mata Hinata lembut. "Berjanjilah kau tidak akan menangis karena aku Hinata-_chan. _Janji?" ucap Naruto mengarahkan jari kelingkingnya dihadapan Hinata.

Hinata memandang tangan Naruto dengan tatapan ragu, namun akhirnya ia menyambutnya dan tersenyum kembali.

'Aku tidak berjanji dapat menepatinya Bintang-_san_,'

**End of Flashback**

Masih diam membisu, Naruto dan Hinata terhanyut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Rasa tidak ingin terpisah pasti ada direlung hati keduanya, namun apa boleh buat? Takdir yang memaksa mereka terhalang oleh ruang. Naruto memandang langit berbintang dengan tatapan sendu, mengapa saat suasana hatinya buruk, langit malah tampak indah berbintang?

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya menjadi menatap Hinata yang menundukan matanya dalam-dalam. Terbesit rasa bersalah hinggap di relung hatinya, namun apa boleh buat? Ayahnya ditugaskan di luar negri entah berapa lamanya. Jika ia boleh memilih, sungguh, Naruto akan memilih untuk tinggal disini belajar mandiri

Namun saat ia menyatakan pendapatnya pada ibu dan ayahnya, ibunya langsung menolah keras dengan alasan Naruto adalah anak satu-satunya mereka, sehingga mereka tidak akan jauh dari Naruto kecuali jika sudah waktunya.

Merasa suasana menjadi canggung, Naruto membuka membicaraan dan mengatakan bahwa sekarang waktunya ia harus pergi.

"Hinata-_chan_, sekarang sudah malam. Sebaiknya Hinata-_chan_ kembali ke dalam rumah. Angin malam tidak baik untuk kesekatan Hinata-_chan_,"

Hinata memandang Naruto dengan mata yang masih sembab sehabis menangis. Tanpa banyak bicara, Hinata segera melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam kamar. Hatinya sakit ketika Naruto menyuruhnya untuk kembali ke kamar. Perih. Sadarkah Naruto kalau Hinata mencintainya? Sadarkah Naruto kalau Hinata menangis untuknya?

Saat langkah kakinya sampai di depan pintu beranda. Hinata menghentikan langkah kakinya ketika ia mendengar suara yang tidak asing ditelinganya, yang mampu membuatnya menahan napas selama beberapa detik.

"_Aishiteru_ Hinata-_hime_,"

Namun saat Hinata berbalik ke belakang. Tak terlihat seorangpun berada di beranda kamarnya. Meninggalkannya seorang diri seperti dulu.

Di pergi,

Aku sendiri,

Lagi,

.

_**Bintang Cantik…**_

_**Aku memang bernah berkata…**_

_**Kalau aku menginginkan seseorang…**_

_**Seseorang yang dapat membuatku tersenyum…**_

_**Membuatku bahagia…**_

_**Membuatku jatuh cinta…**_

_**Tapi mengapa saat aku baru merasakan apa yang aku impikan…**_

_**Dia pergi meninggalkanku…**_

_**Bintang Cantik…**_

_**Apakah aku punya kesempatan kedua…**_

_**Apakah aku masih punya kesempatan itu…**_

_**Jika memang ada…**_

_**Ijinkan aku untuk bertemu dengannya…**_

_**Walaupun untuk yang terakhirkalinya…**_

_**.**_

**To Be Continued**

Hola minna saaaaaaaaan… *Lambai-lambai* adakah yang inget dengan fic Fi yang satu ini? hehe… kayaknya ngga ada ya. Abis sadar sih kalau ini fic terbengkalai setahun empat bulan wkwk. Sebentar kan? #Panggang.

Sebelumnya Fi mau minta maaf atas keterlambatan fic ini yang jauh dari kata wajar. Dan Fi juga mau minta maaf Karena fic ini akhirnya Fi bagi jadi 3 chapter, abis kalo kayak begini ceritanya ngegantung. Jadi chapter depan adalah endingnya yeeeeey…

Ehem… untuk Ghifia Kuraudo ehem… hehehe ternyata fic ini terlantar ya wkwkwk, tapi ngga bakalan aku dis lah… _gomen gomen gomen_…

Langsung bales Review ya…

_**Arigatou For,**_

**Amexki chan**

**Mongkichii**

**Kuro Tenma**

Arey

**Ghifia Kuraudo**

Lefhen

Salam Sahabat,

Fiyui-chan


End file.
